jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Nakigitsune Nara
Nakigitsune Nara Appearance Personality Prideful, Arrogant, Wild and at the same time Calm, Relaxed and Respectful. Nakigitsune is the type of guy you'd always want to watch even if it's just because of his playful manner or elaborate schemes, you'd never know what's coming next. Background Childhood During Nakigitsune's childhood he was often in trouble when he wasn't busy smashing things or violently hitting objects he was either asleep or terrorizing other children, this lead to him developing the nickname Little Devil. This was very fitting due to his name being Nakigitsune meaning extinct demon fox. As he grew older his antics continued. Being the son of a wealthy Merchant and a Kunoichi he was often expected to be well mannered but this was far from the case. Despite the training, Nakigitsune to be respectful kind and understanding he became prideful, arrogant and rude. Younger years As Nakigitsune grew he only became more uncontrollable, he became a little more filtered as he learned to understand the importance of etiquette but he still had his wild side, smashing things was a thing of the past in came pranks. The single worst prank he ever did was on his dad. Nakigitsune spent a day gathering fish by the lake He lived near after this he put them all in a bucket filled with water, he then hung this bucket on top of the entrance to his house the day passed quickly he thought. It soon became the time his mother and father said they'd return home from their 2-day journey to the Resturant country. Nakigitsune's mother knew he was going to try something as her son was al to like her in her younger days, despite this Nakigitsune's mother decided to have faith in him. His father was the first to the house as he was tired and exhausted from the journey. As soon as he opened the door water and live fish came crashing down onto him his father yelled in a surprised manner screaming What the fuck! Nakigitsune's father upon realizing this was Nakigitsune's doing had enough, Nakigitsune watching his father's reaction was rolling on the floor laughing, not knowing of what to come. Nakigitsune's father quickly grabbed a bamboo stick he was keeping an ornament and proceeded to chase Nakigitsune around the house trying to whip his ass. Nakigitsune escaped his father's wrath because his mother intervened by using her Shadow Possession Jutsu on the father, preventing him from giving Nakigitsune what he so obviously deserved all these years. His mother explained to the father that what he had done was a part of growing up, offering to instead help make him a fine shinobi. Early teenage years Nakigitsune's days of goofing off were over as he was forced into classes surrounding shinobi activities which were of course taught by his mother, here she would often take all of her rage out on his as she could use the excuse of "The shinobi world is rough and unkind." But she wasn't wrong. Before he was able to use a natural release he found out his natural nature was for Yin release allowing him to learn Genjutsu and the Nara clans signature Jutsu.Here he excelled at The Shadow Possession Jutsu.He was talented or maybe he just worked harder than the others, no one ever really knew as he was mysterious and often appeared uncaring yet at the same time whenever he was complimented about his skills his eyes would light up.At age 13 he learned his elemental affinity was for earth style which made him one of the top students of his mother's class because he was able to shape the environment in any way he needed to enhance his shadows, although at a small scale.At age 14 through 15 he got into a lot of battles with the aspiring shinobi and he often won. But the times he did lose it was because he simply wasn't smart enough to see through his opponents' plans.Either way, no matter what was thrown at him he often adapted quickly and countered it with his very own plan.During this time his father also often took him with on him trips to sell deer medicines to the highest bidder which would often be Nobles or other Merchants and occasionally Shinobi of far outlands.Upon the selection of Shinobi to go to the Capital of the land of fire as a show of loyality he placed 2nd within -his class losing narrowly on a technicality. His first thought was his now-signature catchphrase "This ain't fair." " Fuck them deers" "Without pride everyone would be the same, One must be prideful inable to truly seperate himself from the crowd." "I'll find a way." Nakigitsune although at first not liking the leaf village has become very patriotic. He'd do anything for the village and only acts in a fashion which will benefit the village. He deeply respects the higher ups of the village and often contemplates what it'd be like to be one. '' Nakigitsune also loves winning more than anything. In battle, he introduces himself as AO rather than Nakigitsune as Nakigitsune has a more formal tone to him, thus people he doesn't consider friends don't know him on a first name basis. '''Nakigitsune's Theme:' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vs-Zizl8Rtc Category:Characters Category:Nara Characters Category:Members of the Nara Clan